ASP Baton
}} The ASP Baton is a One Handed Blunt melee weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked by rolling a LEGENDARY while opening a case. History A baton is a club of less than arm's length made of wood, rubber, plastic or metal. They are carried for self-defense or riot control by law-enforcement officers, correctional staff, security-industry employees and military personnel. Other uses for truncheons and batons include crowd control. A baton may be used in many ways as a weapon. It can be used defensively to block; offensively to strike, jab, bludgeon; and it can aid in the application of armlocks. The usual striking or bludgeoning action is not produced by a simple and direct hit, as with an ordinary blunt object, but rather by bringing the arm down sharply while allowing the truncheon to pivot nearly freely forward and downward, so moving its tip much faster than its handle effectively a slingshot or lever action, only without releasing. They have a common role to play, too, in the rescuing of trapped individuals, for instance, people caught in blazing cars or buildings by smashing windows. Some criminals use batons as weapons because of their easy concealment. Some criminals use improvised batons, clubs or similar weapons, such as a weight placed in a sock. The use or carrying of batons or improvised clubs by people other than law enforcement officers is restricted by law in many countries. An expandable baton (also known as a collapsible baton, telescopic telescoping baton, tactical baton, spring cosh, ASP, Extendable, or extendo) is able to be expanded when needed, and collapse for better concealment. Model The model of the weapons in-game is an ASP Telescopic (or Telescoping) Baton. In-game General Information The ASP Baton seems at first sight an ordinary weapon, but in fact, it is the weapon gathering the best distribution of stats. It combines the balance between the speed of movement, the stab range and the stab damage. It is therefore of great use for those who prefer weapons with affinities in a little bit of everything. Usage and Tactics Because the ASP Baton wields a decent range and damage, it can potentially be used to defeat groups of enemies which are tightly packed together. Its high damage to the head and one-shot kill (1SK) to the back allows the user to both easily and swiftly eliminate targets if they are accurate enough with their swings; this is where the main attack comes in handy, as doing so swings the ASP Baton from top down, allowing effortless hits to the head. The ASP Baton also holds a high melee walkspeed—this attribute can be utilized to compensate for the slow walkspeed of heavy weapons such as light machine guns. Conclusion Overall, the ASP Baton is the only melee weapon to have an equal distribution between movement speed, stab range and stab damage. Pros & Cons Pros: * A balance between speed, stab range and stab damage. * Longest blade range in class. Cons: Trivia * ASP Batons are used by police forces in countries such as the U.S, Australia, U.K and more. * The ASP Baton is known to be a telescoping baton, meaning it has a collapsing function for easier concealing and storage. ** In-game, the collapsing function is not portrayed. * The description for the ASP Baton references Aiden Pierce, the main protagonist of the game Watch_Dogs, whose melee weapon of choice was a telescoping baton, much like the ASP Baton. The quote "Haven't you heard? I'm the vigilante. I clean up mess like you," is a direct quote from Aiden in Watch_Dogs. Category:One Hand Blunt Category:Melee Weapons Category:Weaponry